fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Koishi-Komeiji/Kaede Akino
This article is about the fanmade 4 Servant Kaede Akino from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. This Servant's profile is based off of her version of the mobile game Magia Record. For this Servant, there is a special third Noble Phantasm called a Doppel that is unlockable after Strengthening. It can only be activated with a 300% base NP gauge. Active Skills First Skill= NP Rate + |l1 = 10% |l2 = 12% |l3 = 14% |l4 = 16% |l5 = 18% |l6 = 20% |l7 = 22% |l8 = 24% |l9 = 26% |l10 = 30% |2leveleffect = HP Regen + |2l1 = 500 |2l2 = 550 |2l3 = 600 |2l4 = 650 |2l5 = 700 |2l6 = 750 |2l7 = 800 |2l8 = 850 |2l9 = 900 |2l10 = 1000 |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Second Skill= Arts + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 21% |l3 = 22% |l4 = 23% |l5 = 24% |l6 = 25% |l7 = 26% |l8 = 27% |l9 = 28% |l10 = 30% |2leveleffect = Buster + |2l1 = 20% |2l2 = 21% |2l3 = 22% |2l4 = 23% |2l5 = 24% |2l6 = 25% |2l7 = 26% |2l8 = 27% |2l9 = 28% |2l10 = 30% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Third Skill= 70% Chance to Seal one enemy's NP for 1 turn. Increases own NP damage for 1 turn. Grants self Invincibility for 1 attack, 2 turns. |leveleffect = NP Damage + |l1 = 10% |l2 = 11% |l3 = 12% |l4 = 13% |l5 = 14% |l6 = 15% |l7 = 16% |l8 = 17% |l9 = 18% |l10 = 20% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank -= Removes Assassin class enemies' defensive buffs. ( ) Deals damage to all enemies. |overchargeeffect = Increases party's critical star generation rate for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 450% |l2 = 600% |l3 = 675% |l4 = 712.5% |l5 = 750% |chargeeffect = Star Rate + |c1 = 30% |c2 = 40% |c3 = 50% |c4 = 60% |c5 = 70% }} |-| Rank '-'= Removes Assassin class enemies' defensive buffs. ( ) Deals damage to all enemies. Charges party's NP by 20%. |overchargeeffect = Increases party's critical star generation rate for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 750% |l3 = 825% |l4 = 862.5% |l5 = 900% |chargeeffect = Star Rate + |c1 = 30% |c2 = 40% |c3 = 50% |c4 = 60% |c5 = 70% }} |-| Doppel= Removes enemies' defensive buffs. ( ) Deals damage to all enemies. Charges party's NP by 20%. |overchargeeffect = Increases party's critical star generation rate for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1346% |l2 = 1346% |l3 = 1346% |l4 = 1346% |l5 = 1346% |chargeeffect = Star Rate + |c1 = 50% |c2 = 50% |c3 = 50% |c4 = 50% |c5 = 50% }} Ascension |21 = |22 = |31 = |32 = |33 = |41 = |42 = |43 = |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |21 = |31 = |41 = |42 = |51 = |52 = |61 = |62 = |71 = |72 = |81 = |82 = |91 = |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Assassin enemies while she is on the field. }} Trivia *'Kaede Akino' is Koishi-Komeiji's favorite Magical Girl in the game. Magia Record Servant Navigation Category:Blog posts